Shadow of the Arrows
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Sequel to Arrows of Burning Heat. Link returns to his camp from bathing only to find his clothes and gear has been stolen. The only hint of where it went being a distinctive, familiar arrow facing into the nearby Bubinga Forest…
1. A Game is Afoot

WITHIN THE GODDESS' WATCHFUL EYES - SHADOW OF THE ARROWS

* * *

Not for the first time, Link cursed his circumstances. He was used to his equipment breaking. Hell, he could practically tell when his current weapon was on the cusp of shattering and had developed the instinct to toss it directly in the face of his foe. Thankfully clothes didn't have the same issue, or he'd be in trouble…kind of like now, actually.

He'd been soaking in the hot spring on Meda Mountain for a while, enjoying the sensation of the hot water revitalizing his weary body. It was a 'reward' for himself after a hot, sweaty night with Prima in the old hut beneath the local Tower. Who would've guessed that a pious girl like her would have some…broad, definitions of how to retain her purity? Still, after he'd gone out of his way to hunt down some beasts that had pilfered her dress in their romp on Ebon Mountain, she was eager to show her thanks. It had left him feeling quite sore, so after making sure she was safely on her way and near the gates, he'd used his Slate to warp up to the local tower and glide to his little hidden hot spring.

He'd found this natural pool while he was hunting the 3 Hinoxes of Mount Taran. It afforded a nice break every so often when he was in the Necluda region. And since it was so isolated, it only made sense for him to give his entire body a rejuvenating soak. So he stayed in the warm waters for about two hours before he'd finally gotten out and walked over to where his gear was…

Gone. His clothes, his pack, his weapons, even the damn Slate was taken from him. The only thing that had been left behind was his Paraglider. Why THAT of all his gear had been left was baffling in the midst of his mental tempest of frustration and concern. This storm only built after nearly fifteen minutes of fruitlessly searching for ANY clues before he finally sat at the smaller tree in defeat. As he gazed at the Dueling Peaks in the distance, he began to plan his next move.

He could sneak back to Hateno and pick up his spare tattered gear at his house, along with the Swallow Bow and the Rito Sword. Sure the blade was about to break, but he could get a few hits on some hapless Bokoblin and steal its weapon in kind. More pressing was the loss of his Shiekah Slate. Meaning he was blind in the wide expanses of the lost kingdoms, and unable to confer with the Towers, Shrines, or the Beasts if he'd actually make it to another one. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost missed an arrow lodged into the tree just above his head until after he brushed against it standing up.

He recognized the arrow that had been planted into the trunk. While he wasn't EXACTLY sure who had pilfered his clothes, he had a pretty good idea who it could've been. More importantly- after examining the angle and walking to the cliffside, he had an inkling where the culprit had sauntered off to if the campfire far below was any testament. Well that could explain why his glider was left at least…

* * *

Touching down on the rocky cliff off the Squabble River, Link could tell he was in for a night most familiar: rain. Even though the sun had long passed to the western mountains, he could make out the tell-tale clouds of yet ANOTHER storm. He really wasn't sure why Necluda and to a lesser extent Faron was practically a few weeks from being consumed by rising water, but it wasn't really anything he could control either. With any luck it would pass quickly and he could reclaim his arsenal and retain his dignity before the next storm.

The fire that had served as his beacon had burned out. It was a recent setup, meant only to last a few hours at most. Still, he pulled out another telltale arrow buried in the one of the sticks- it's fletching pointed further into the forest. Once a passing; twice a pattern. He only prayed that he didn't find anyone or anything wandering around in the trees. It would be awkward to explain how the rush of wind on his genitals had felt just a bit TOO good based on the hard-on he was sporting. Still, he now had two arrows as a makeshift weapon in his clutches, so silver lining.

This wasn't the first time Link had snuck through forest, especially at dusk. True the lack of…anything, was an unwelcome addition, but hardly one that would serve an issue for now. Hell, he if he could find a tree branch, he'd at least have a weapon to throw at someone's face in distraction. Still there was something serene about the forest… almost too serene.

He heard her the split second before she pinned him to the tree. As the sensation of rough bark dug into the skin of his chest, he felt something far more comfortable and welcome rub onto his back: a woman's nipples. However, more than just the familiar comfort of a woman's erect nubs on his back was the sensation of hot breath on his neck. He didn't even need to glance down at the hands that now roamed his torso to know they had crossed paths before. But it wasn't just any woman he'd had an encounter with, but the first of his newfound life. The fletcher of Kakariko Village and the one who had given him his trusted Phrenic Bow.

"Hello my champion. Did you enjoy following my little trail?" Rola purred as she continued to rub and squeeze his chest, relishing the intimate contact between their bodies. Against his better judgment, Link felt himself ease up at her ministrations. He knew what she was capable of, and more than that he remembered what she confided in him during their night together. Like the fact that she was currently pressing against him without a single shred of clothing.

"Have you come to watch me work? Watch my most intimate joy? Or perhaps you want a taste of the wild side?" she growled into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. By the Trio he'd forgotten how sensual her voice was. He couldn't really give her an answer, especially not when he felt one of her hands grazing along his inner thigh just beneath his hardening member.

"I'll make you a deal. There are three groups of Bokoblins in this valley. If you can kill them the way I want you to…well, I'm sure you'd be more than eager for another set of lessons, hm?" she whispered, marking her statement with a flurry of licks into his sensitive ear canal. More than the pleasure he felt, another sensation was welling within the Hylian: anger.

Damn this minx; her constant toying, trying to make him beg for it, for HER. Well too bad for her, he wasn't one to back down. It didn't matter if it was a horde of Lizafos, a Moblin, or a horny woman attempting to take the reins. If he wasn't on top, he'd be giving his all to fight and get there. It didn't matter that it was she; the goddess made-flesh that had opened his eyes and had dragged him by his dick into the erotic realm. No, this time would be different; He would EARN his place at the top.

His counterattack was swift, pushing back against her and spinning in place. In less than a second, he'd pinned her to the tree and for added measure pressed his ass into her sensitive core. He wanted so badly to turn in place and mount her on the spot, but first he needed to get a good grip on her hands.

"Ah! Not so interested in playing my game? I'm afraid that simply won't do." She hissed. Before Link could turn to retort, he felt her duck beneath him and squeeze his exposed genitals. The sensation of bowling over with only her wrist supporting him was an unpleasantly familiar experience. "You should be careful of what you leave exposed, Link." She chided him, bringing her arm up to teasingly tweak his nipple.

"The group ahead is three Bokoblins. Find them and kill them before they can wake up. Good luck, my Champion." She whispered huskily. With a last taunting flick of her tongue into his ear, she released him to collapse onto the grass. His instincts kicked in and he quickly sprung to his feet, only to find that Rola was gone. A quick scan of the area left no sign of where she could've gone. But he did see something rather interesting across the way.

There, leaning against the tree, was a bow. Specifically a Phrenic Bow. A quick scan of the worn handle confirmed that it was HIS bow In addition, he found a modest quiver with six of Rola's special Cucco-feather arrows. The Hylian snorted at the fletcher's twisted sense of humor. Guess this was part two of that infernal little challenge from their first romp on the kitchen platform. Still, he had little choice but to play along, and after strapping the quiver to his thigh and the bow along his back, he set off…

* * *

This was one of my long-standing ideas even before I turned this into the series it is currently. Note that while this is not within the parameters of the rest of the seires (there are no Statues with a view of Bubinga Forest), it is in continuity with the other Goddess' Eye stories.


	2. The Hunt

WITHIN THE GODDESS' WATCHFUL EYES - SHADOW OF THE ARROWS

* * *

They were sleeping, which was good. A quick shot to the head would put each one down instantly. The problem was that they were close together; too close for him to snipe one without waking the others up. He could grab any of the number of claymores that were sticking out of the ground and sneakily slit their throats. But somehow that felt…unsatisfying. He had been given back his Phrenic Bow for a reason, and knew that with good timing and a headshot apiece he could put them all down. But where could he get enough height to get the right surge of energy? A quick scan revealed the perfect spot; a large boulder that was only a few meters away from the sleeping trio.

Scaling the boulder was an easy enough task. As was finding a good to place to jump from. The only factor that was questionable was his own stamina. True, he'd made great strides to improve himself and was nearly twice as strong as when he woke up on the Plateau. The question was, would it be enough to make three perfect headshots? Well nothing ventured…

The first one went easy and buried itself directly into the Bokoblin's skull. With the boost to his precision and speed, Link quickly nocked the next arrow and levied it at the furthest target, releasing it before he could even zero in with the Phrenic Bow. That just left one more to go. The sudden shift of the beast twitching to the death cries of his comrades caused his first shot to go wide, but a follow up with the last of his stamina managed to put the beast down. With no more energy to spare, the world sped up again and Link plummeted to the grass below.

His fall was less than graceful, but at least it wasn't flat on his ass. More importantly, he'd succeeded in his task. _'At least they were weak enough'._ In the shadow of the boulder, Link couldn't make see anything, even his own hand. As he attempted to catch his breath, he felt the enticing fingers of the fletcher wrap around his chin and pull him into her lips.

When they had kissed months ago, he couldn't tell what sort of flavor danced on her lips. Now that he was more versed in the tastes of the kingdoms and especially the act of kissing a woman, he could pick up the traces of apples. Not that he had much time sampling them, as their tongues fought for dominance. Simultaneously, they gripped each other's head, forcing their heads closer. With her advantage of having a free hand, the fletcher was able to one-up the Hylian by also groping his chiseled stomach, dancing between the faintly defined abs and sending shivers through her pupil's body.

"Mmm, what a thrill." She purred as they broke for air. Link had no interest in hearing her wax poetic and instead opted to gain the upper hand by smashing down on her lips once more. Though stunned at his forwardness, the Sheikah-trained woman recovered quickly and blocked his tongues attempt to invade her oral cavern. Inwardly she smirked at the faint growl her pupil sent her way, knowing that she was robbing him of the dominant victory he so craved.

Though his growth was subtle, Rola had quickly seen how the past few months had changed him. No longer would she be able to simply bully him along or hold him at her mercy. No, whatever conquests he'd had in that time had made him bolder; given him a sense of pride and a craving for supremacy. The thought of such a display made her already slick cavern nearly flood, engulfing her in the juices of her own desire. Needing air, they broke their kiss and left trails of spit between their lips.

"I was hoping you'd be able to pull off a trick like that, but my word was that exhilarating to watch." She panted as she guided his hand to her dripping core. "Can you feel that? That's what you're stunt did to me. And if I'm not mistaking, you've got your own little sense of pride. Maybe I'll give you your reward early…" she breathily whispered as she leaned in…

By Hylia and the Trio did she want him; moreso she wanted him to take her. But he would have to EARN her pride. She had given him a single taste as a means of reward, and intended to give a smaller sample tonight. But after that, it would be up to him to make her submit. He would have to establish his place in the wild as only a leader of the pack could.

"Mmm, but I've seen how good you are under pressure, so we'll just save it for the next round, shall we?" she declared as she broke away, that ever-present smirk back on her face. Before he had a chance to retaliate, she was already gone, melted away into the perfect darkness that surrounded them.

 _'That cockteasing bitch. '_ Link muttered curses at the antics of his mentor. More than that, he cursed himself for buying into her twisted games. He HAD her: twice now. But she had slipped away mere moments before his hands could clamp down. Just a paltry handful of seconds before he could…WOULD have taken her like the beast she so craved. So consumed was he in his thoughts that he nearly missed her whistle calling to him from above.

With the moon now partially revealed, he could jus make out her perfect silhouette atop the rock. Her unkept hair served to shield her body from his craving eyes as her own blue pools taunted him."The next two are just before the path. They've been chasing a goat for a while now. Take them out before they kill their meal, and I'll offer you a meal of my own…" she licked his lips before turning away and melting back into the shadows.

* * *

It was a mere ten minutes after he left the field of claymores that he spotted his next quarry. On a hill with a trio of broken-down Guardians, the two Bokoblins were chasing a goat. As he snuck closer, he watched them fruitlessly attempt to catch up to the beast and deliver a fatal blow with their simple wooden clubs. However, as Link got in position to draw back his bow, a new development arose; one that pushed his window of opportunity down even faster than before.

The two pig beasts had worked out a plan to pin the witless goat between each other. One would bait it around the inert Guardian on the top of the hill and the other would wait between the gaps of the two parallel machines to bash its head in before it could realize what was going on. His chance was short and closing fast. With only four shots to his name, he'd either need to get clean headshots or at least make four perfect hits. As the chasing Bokoblin corralled the goat around to the path, Link leapt into action.

Forgoing stealth, he ran across the field and came to a stop at the foot of the hill, bringing out his bow in the process. Taking advantage of his sudden appearance alarming the Bokoblin laying in wait, he nocked and let loose an arrow - piercing between the monster's eyes. With no time to spare, Link nocked a second arrow and held it steady; watching the goat leap past his view. Confused at the sudden disappearance of his partner, the Bokoblin stepped on his dead comrade's club - giving the hunter his perfect chance to strike.

It wasn't quite as clean as the first, but it still pierced the pig creature's throat, causing it to collapse with a gurgle. Link exhaled the breath he was holding and lowered his weapon. He averted his gaze from the dying creature until he heard the tell-tale 'poof' that accompanied every dark beast's demise. It wasn't so much that he felt bad for killing them; after all they'd be back up and prowling come the next Blood Moon. Still, he could attest that the idea of dying constantly was not an overly appealing one, regardless if fairies or Malice forwent it…

Its pursuers dead; the goat slowed down enough to take in its surroundings, quickly noticing the naked Hylian that had saved its life. Not that such a simple creature could understand or appreciate that, and it reacted the same way it had before. As Link watched the goat flee into the hills, he felt a hand graze his shoulder and turn him back to face his tormentor/mentor. With the moon shining above and nothing to obscure her, he could finally get a perfect look at her.

She was indeed just as he'd last seen her - a dark monument of beauty and skill. Rich chocolate skin marred by muscles and scars. She was bare of all; her long black hair falling like a curtain of shade and silk between her breasts. In her hands was a bow, an identical Phrenic bow to the one that Link was using. Lastly, she had forgone her usual hip-mounted quiver in favor of a smaller one strapped to her thigh with more of her preferred cucco-feathered arrows. With a knowing glance, she led him to lie down at the foot of the hill, just beneath where the inert Guardian rested at the top. Once she was sure he was down and comfortable, Rola straddled his body and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"You've been working so hard. Why don't you take a break? I've got something sweet just for you. In return, I'll take a little something of my own." She purred as she left a quick peck on his lips before turning to present her dripping snatch to his face. In return, her own vision was filled with the meaty cock that had already caused her so much bliss and ecstasy. The same one that had filled her thoughts and desires ever since their night together and which she happily engulfed with her ripe full lips.

Link hissed at the sensation of her mouth enveloping his dick, grounding his head further into the grass. He had forgotten just how skilled she was with her tongue; leaps and bounds over any amateurs or even experienced women like Clavia or Letty, Rola was a class all her own. But more than that, she had presented her own privates to him, and he'd be remiss to not return the favor and show her just what he'd learned.

The rain had finally come.

It was a light rain; hardly worth interrupting their activities. If anything it served as a nice shower to wash away the sweat from their bodies after their respective hunts. Link already knew that there were usually far, FAR more Bokoblins skulking around the forest than what he'd encountered thus far. It would only make sense that despite drawing him into her twisted game, Rola was still an eager and active participant. The thought of which got him even more excited than the delicious snatch he was consuming with relish.

In his mind, the Hylian could almost make out a perfect visage of her; bare of all with her bow drawn back, just waiting for the perfect moment to fire and claim another beast's life. The way her muscles rippled underneath her dark, toned flesh… the way her lower lips would leak as her hunts made her wetter and wetter. Trio above, what he would give to watch her in action rather than be her puppet. Still, it wasn't all-bad, especially not while he was enjoying the juices of her slick cavern.

 _'Still a novice I see.'_ Rola briefly mused as she outwardly purred at her pupil's ministrations. She'd give him credit; he wasn't necessarily bad per-se; just lacking in refinement or creativity. That said, the fletcher gave an appreciative squeak as she felt his fingers spread open her sensitive folds and begin attacking her clit. _'M-maybe not THAT much of a novice.'_

Link knew that Rola had been holding back; that their first romp had been done with training sticks even if he'd managed to leave her satisfied. This time he was keen to challenge her, knowing that he would be matched in kind. As he felt her lips go further down his shaft, he would dive deeper into her folds. When he felt her hands cup his balls, he penetrated her quim with his fingers. Any trick she tried to pull, he could match in kind.

"Mwah. I can see you've picked up a few skills, Link. But do you think you can beat me?" Rola asked as her mouth popped off his dick. Her response was for him to graze his teeth over her sensitive nub. "A-ah!" she hissed. _'Very well. Let's see how long before you squirm.'_ The fletcher silently declared as she took his penis back into her mouth. So began their heated battle of sexual dominance.

The Fletcher found herself simultaneously pleased, annoyed, and aroused as her expectations were constantly challenged. While she was still taking the lead on most of their acts, Link made up for it by being more adventurous than just focusing on her privates. Who would've guessed that the old scar on her left thigh was such a pleasurable spot? It also helped that he had unobstructed access to her derriere and massaged such pillows with relish. It was his ministrations that gave her the devious idea of how to get the last laugh.

Slowly, she brought her fingers away from their place massaging his balls, electing instead to gently massage the inner parts of his thigh. This was a misdirection that would slowly bring her hands closer to her destination: his anus. It would be a relatively quick and simple task to force her digits into his prostrate, giving him the explosive orgasm that would ensure her dominant victory. Idly she noted how he had removed his fingers from her quim and was instead massaging the space above her crotch. It would seem her shift had been erroneously followed, just as she'd hoped. _'My how gallant; we'll see how long that attitude will last, hmn?'_ she wickedly mused as she got ready to enact her plan…

 _'Not this time.'_ Link could already tell what her intentions were after he felt her hands vacate his scrotum. He wasn't sure if she realized he was in-tune with her scheme, or had the notion that he was 'following' her lead in a twisted sense of chivalry. Regardless, he beat her to the quick, and swiftly inserted his thumb into her rectal cavity whilst simultaneously pressing down on her nub with his matching digit. His smirk at her shudders was quickly wiped out as his face was drenched in her release.

 _'A crafty trick, my Champion.'_ She mused as her body collapsed from the strain. She coughed out the throbbing dick and let the sudden passage of air fill her lungs. As she faintly noted his tongue slurping her juices, she struggled to come to terms with what had just transpired. He had beaten her to the punch and left her a shivering mess. The thought of being tricked and brought to such a state would normally make her livid and keen for some target practice… but Hylia above did she want MORE.

Gradually she came down from her own high, noticing that Link still hadn't climaxed. "W-well, that simply won't do." She tutted as she sloppily rolled to the side. Before Link could stand, she had already grasped his dick and brought herself closer to him. It was a bit of an awkward angle, not helped by the fact that they were on an incline. Still, she gripped his shaft and balls and dived down to engulf his glans once more. With her unkept hair splashing on either side of her hips, the Hylian had the perfect view of her chocolate cheeks.

The sound of hooves trotting on dirt brought them both out of their blissful states and back to the reality of their circumstances. Rola paused mid-suck and hurriedly glanced in the direction of the incoming horse. As she feared, it was a traveler as opposed to one of the wild horses that grazed the valley. Thankfully the way the Guardian was sprawled meant that unless they made enough noise, they'd have no disturbances. She resumed her actions, taking care to keep her erotic tones down.

It dawned on Link that where they were was only covered from the west; travelers coming from the direction of Fort Hateno would be able to spot them instantly from all the way at the entrance of the old fort. At one point that realization would've mortified Link and he would be doing something to try to get away. But really after everything that he'd gone through in the past two months, he was more than willing to latch onto such erotic opportunities. Hell, he hadn't even HAD any kind of sexual activity inside of a domicile now that he thought of it. The open huts of Rito and Lurelin village hardly counted as 'indoors'.

But even despite his willingness to get frisky in the wild or even in usually public settings, he still had reservations about playing with others nearby. Maybe Rola's initial little scheme against Cado had traumatized him, but regardless the notion that the horse-bound traveler could just as easily turn around and spot them going out it was a bit too unnerving for his liking. Without intending it, his rock-solid erection started to wilt despite the best efforts of his mentor. ' _Perhaps a little clarity will bring him back over?'_

"That's the reason I come out here and do this. If I'd just left these beasts to their own devices, they would prey on the poor travelers attempting to reach Hateno. Not to mention the thrill of hunting with only your wits and bow at your side." Rola sighed as she continued to pamper his cock with her spit-soaked tits. Curiously, she noticed that his member seemed to pulse at the mention of aiding travelers, even moreso than her own fawning of the hunt. "Oh? Perhaps it's not so much the deed that gets you off, but the praise that comes as a result… how interesting." She smirked at his discomfort.

"How precious; the gallant knight having a hard-on for saving others? What an odd thing to get aroused by." She teased, knowing that her embellishments wouldn't be contested. No she'd have to do far more to get the rise she wanted it seems. "Not to worry; your secret is safe with me. When you inevitably defeat the Calamity Ganon and save all the kingdom, I alone will know the sexual joy you take in the adorations of the masses." "Yes, it will be our. Little. Secret." She insisted as her mouth slammed down on his dick all the way to the base.

Link practically threw his hands atop her head, gripping tightly into her scalp as Rola started to slobber and gurgle. Once again he'd underestimated the skill that a woman of her...experience, could offer. Goddesses above, what he would give to have something as tight as her mouth around in the untamed wilds. Perhaps he could convince her to come along with him? Surely she wouldn't object, and if nothing else he would welcome a companion to share meals with or rely on when raiding monster camps.

Speaking of meals, Rola was desperate to gobble down her own creamy treat. Once again the fletcher was delighted to find her pupil's trials meant she had to apply more of her own sensual skills to coax him to release. That was certainly a good sign; she didn't want any long breaks once they got to the man event. Still, the older woman had the keener edge and with a few more tricks involving her tongue and her lips, she claimed her prize for the third time that night.

Link grunted as his spunk shot onto her throat. It was a modest offering, especially after his marathon of romps in Hateno. It was only Hylia and the Trio's grace that kept him from being utterly spent. But luckily for him, his crafty mentor was less interested in the quantity and more on WHERE it should be going. Certainly not her stomach…

Link gawked as Rola extracted her mouth from his still-firing penis, her lips morphing into that damnably arousing smirk even as rope after rope of his seed impacted her appearance.. He was nearly convinced that the sight of the dark beauty drenched in his sperm was enough to wring out a few more shots, if only to complete the mask of white that now caked her face. The way their impromptu shelter faced, the rain barely impacted them, letting the fletcher revel in the sensations of her facial.

Now spent, the Hylian collapsed onto the hill, greedily ingesting air to fill his deprived lungs. It wasn't until he opened his yes that he could properly appreciate the work of art he'd had a hand in creating. The striking contrast between her dusk-coated skin or silk tresses of black and the coating of white that settled onto her face was a pleasing sight. From somewhere on that mask of debauchery, Rola's blue eyes turned to face him, followed by the sight of her tongue coming out to scoop up the salty treat..

"Mwah. I've been missing this treat, Link. It's been a long two months without your touch." Rola sighed as she lovingly toyed with his wilting cock. On a whim she brought her hand up to the head and rolled it over the cum-coated glans and staining her hand. Without breaking eye contact, she brought her hands together and smeared the excess spunk over her tits, purring in delight. The sight of her sopping breasts went a long way to getting his stamina back, and Link felt his protesting cock stir.

"Just one last group to go. I leave the method to you, my Champion." Rola instructed as she pulled out… a nut? "I'd cover my eyes if I were you." She smirked as she dropped it to the ground…


	3. The Alpha's Claim

Of course she was gone; it must've been a good five minutes since the flash had blinded him. Hell, he was surprised he hadn't been ambushed or discovered in that time as he was writhing in pain. Despite his annoyance, he couldn't help but be further mystified by Rola. How she could turn from business to sultry to playful at the turn of a hat. Where had she been hiding that nut? Did her hip quiver have some kind of little pouch? He was fairly certain he hadn't felt anything when he stuck his finger up there…

As he continued to ponder the enigma that was his mentor, he noticed her parting gift laid out to his right side: two bundles of five arrows apiece… and an Eightfold Blade. It would seem she was satisfied with his first two shows and wanted him to finish the game HIS way.

The Hylian undid the bundles and slotted the new arrows into his quiver. Taking the blade's sheath in his hands, he pulled out the sword to examine it. Minus a few nicks near the base, it was in good condition. Fourteen arrows and a proper sword; he felt like he could take on the whole damn world.

* * *

As the blue leader swiped down, Link felt time slow to a crawl. It was a sloppy attack; a wide strike that left more than enough opportunity to plant his newly-acquired Eightfold Blade into the hapless monster's skull. With that final blow, the pig beast stumbled and fell, its body already decomposing around the Hylian's sword.

He'd found the camp easily enough, two guards and a huddle of four of them snoozing. He took out the northeast tower with a quick shot to the sentry's throat. In its ashy remains, he spotted five more arrows: A good fallback. Once he had secured his vantage point, he honed in on the other guard that was just turning to meet his eyes. As the alerted Bokoblin brought his horn up to his lips, the arrow flew into the monster's throat, causing its attempts to blow to come out as pained gurgles. But still, those were enough to cause the others to wake up and instantly spot him.

Damn. He'd been hoping to get a few quick strikes off on the slumbering Bokoblins; save him the time and hassle. Still, it wasn't as if the situation was entirely a disadvantage, especially not when he had such a potent blade compared to their crude wooden clubs and shields. With the element of stealth no longer in play, Link unsheathed his blade and leaped down to intercept the trio.

The first two went down instantly; two slices each with his Sheikah blade. The blue one served a bit more of a challenge thanks to its bony shield, but even that served no problem once Link was able to get in between its blows. One strike to stagger it, and as it attempted to retaliate even as leaking Malice flowed from its cut, a second strike to the head put it permanently out of commission.

Five dead Bokoblins, one more to go.

Link withdrew his blade and flicked off the residue left behind by the Bokoblin's Malice. The Hylian was alert; scouting the area for the sight of the final Bokoblin. He paid no mind to the Malice dissipating into the air, knowing that with every kill the vile essence of the Calamity would build until the fateful night when it would be released with the Blood Moon. The workings of such a hopeless eternal cycle was of little concern to him; only that he would inevitably have to cull it at the source locked in the remains of Hyrule Castle. But tonight his prey was a single pig beast, hiding somewhere in the Blatchery Plains.

His thoughts were thankfully shallow enough to keep him alert; and as he back-flipped out of the way of the swinging claymore a scant few whiskers from his exposed genitals, he made out the four shambling corpses that had surrounded him. ' _Of course it's a group of Stals.'_ Link cursed as he pulled out his bow. It would be pointless to try and hack at them with the Eightfold Blade; a clean headshot to the skulls should be sufficient to destroy them. Only issue would be to make the shot in time.

His first target was the one that had tried to hack off his junk. Before it had a chance to shoot his nocked arrow, he had to leap back to avoid the Stalkoblin's claymore. It swung so wide he was bemused to see the skeleton's arm popped off. Before it could react, an arrow was shot clean between its ethereal eyes, severing the connection to its Malice. One down.

Link rolled to the side just in time to avoid a devastating shot in the back. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough and the arrow still grazed his sides. Only the adrenaline of his current fight kept him from reacting to his new wound in favor of leveling another shot into a second Stal as it was picking up the spiked club its living brethren had been using. That left two headless Stalkoblins shambling around, until Link had the mind to fling the club at one of the corpses, shattering both the weapon and the bony construct. So ONE shambling beast.

With the immediate obstacle removed, Link broke out into a sprint for the archer that had been getting on his nerves since the Stal had arrived. He ducked left as the shot passed over his head before resuming his advance. A second shot was similarly avoided just in time to bring up his own bow and start to zero in. It didn't take a keen eye to see how close his bow was to breaking; he had maybe three more shots at most before it would be shattered beyond repair. As the two stood apart from each other with arrows nocked, it became a terse question of who would move first…

The answer was the fourth Stal, who had thrown a rock that impacted with the Hylian's hand. Not only did the dirty trick force his shot to go wide, but it also gave a perfect opportunity for the archer to fire at Link. Its shot was more accurate, and managed to embed itself into his lower right leg. Such an attack was enough to finally give the hunter pause as pain blasted past his haze of adrenaline.

Even with his improved stamina and endurance, it still hurt like hell. Thank goodness for small miracles, such as the fact it was a pitiful example of an arrow made out of a sharpened stick and some molted feathers. It had lost quite a bit of velocity by the time it reached his leg, and the actual point (he refused to call it an arrowhead) was only an inch or so embedded into his flesh. He'd been stabbed with worse.

Before the Stalkoblin could nock a second arrow, its head was shot clean off its bony neck. With that distraction out of the way, Link finally reached down and wrenched out the arrow. _'Good, less blood loss this time'_ the Hylian mused with approval. The storm served to wash away his pouring blood, mixing it into the muddy ground. Link paid it no mind as he instead drew his Eightfold Blade and scanned for the last Stal that was surely lurking nearby. Once he saw a headless, one-armed construct, he had a clue of just what had transpired even before he leveled his gaze with the last Stalkoblin.

Sure enough, the undead Bokoblin had grabbed not just the bone shield, but one of its brethren's bony arms. It would've been pathetic if it weren't for the passive glare on its skull that every Stalkoblin would give him. A shame; it would've made the act of shattering its head more satisfying if it actually would react. He watched as it shambled towards him, it's bony feet squishing in the unstable ground.

Two strikes; one to break its body, a second to impale its skull before it even had time to land. He ignored the alarming sound of the blade shifting; it was surely ready to give way soon. But that shouldn't matter, as all four shambling skeletons went limp and turned to ash with the destruction of the last Malice skull. That brought his toll up to nine… one was still missing.

Link cursed as he dodged an arrow; a proper one this time. From somewhere in the storm, he heard the whinny of a horse, followed by the silhouette of a galloping steed rushing towards him. On its back was his last quarry, it's crude bow already brought to bear against him.

 _'Ah, so that's where the sixth one went.'_ The Champion mused as he deflty avoided the next shot. It was clear that this Bokoblin was not a very skilled rider, if the way its shots would've barely grazed him was an indicator. Still, the increase in mobility would make his own shots just the slightest bit harder to line up.

As the horse thundered past him, he got a better look at the Bokoblin. Blue skinned and with only a simple Boko bow in its mitts. All he needed was a single clean shot to dismount it. With any luck a headshot would kill it, but he'd settle for simply dismounting the beast and meeting it on foot. He watched the rider urge its steed around in a wide arc, and leveled his bow to follow it. No breathing tricks this time; he had a single chance and would rather not waste it.

The Bokoblin was facing him now, charging forward as it raised its own bow. It was entirely possible that its current track would trample him: a non-factor. For a brief moment their eyes met from down the shaft of their respective arrows. Mad purple eyes met steeled blue.

A hand released its string.

As he let go, he knew it would hit. As he heard the string snap and the wood splinter, he tossed it aside. Whatever sentimental value he'd have for his bow; HER bow, would wait until after the Bokoblin was dead. He ignored the horse that now ran past him in favor of rushing the downed rider. The blade practically sung as he released it from its sheath, already prepared to strike down on the prone monster that was dazed upon the ground.

But it was crafty. No sooner was the blade coming down than did the pig beast roll to the side, causing him to plant his sword into the dirt. Link cursed and swiftly removed it, turning just in time to dodge a shot by the Bokoblin. _'Fast little bugger'_

Seeing that its shot had missed, the monster swiftly discarded its bow and picked up the bony club and shield of its fallen leader. Despite his efforts, Link's attempts to strike the beast were met with the durable shield. A quick glance at his weapon confirmed his fears; it was ready to break. He had maybe a single strike left before the blade would shatter. An unfortunate side effect of Sheikah weapons being so lethal was their startling lack of durability. He could possibly reach for one of the other weapons scattered around, but he wasn't really keen on being vulnerable with such a deadly weapon in the hands of his foe.

The Bokoblin roared in his face and started to swing the club; a tactic he'd often seen done by those wielding spears. Unfortunatly he had no way to properly time himself to retaliate and was forced to flip back time and again. With each leap, he felt more pain explode from his right leg. Worse, he could practically feel the protrusions of the club growing steadily closer to his head with every attempt to dodge.

So it became a question of which would happen first; would his leg give out and leave him crippled to the killing blow? Would the beast's swings manage to catch up with him and bash his brains out? Or would the Goddesses take pity on him and tire the Bokoblin out first?

...

It only took a single breath before his blade broke in its skull. The force of Link's throw actually caused the beast to snap back, its lifeless eyes briefly meeting the storm that had bore witness to its final moments. By the time it's corpse landed, it was nothing but dust and a pair of discarded teeth. In the distance, the whinny of a horse called out as its wet gallops were lost to the rainy plains.

He felt most of his energy evaporate as his arms became heavier than rock. Somehow he was still standing, much less able to walk. He wasn't sure how long he'd wasted time on this arduous fight; only that he knew his mentor had been watching from somewhere. As he limped past the now-unsealed monster chest, he made out the lone tree in the distance.

There she was, standing beneath the tree waiting for him to approach her. In her hands were two vials; one red and the other indiscernible. Without word she presented the red one to Link as soon as he reached her. After popping the top, he knew it was an elixir; a hearty one at that. He wasn't sure where she'd gotten the lizard needed to make such a concoction, nor what kind of monster remains had been mixed in. Still, he'd probably enjoy the rest of Rola's antics if he weren't on death's door, so bottom's up…

As she watched him consume the elixir, the fletcher's thoughts were swarming with what she'd just seen. She was more than ready to leap in after that Stall had gotten its shot in. But damned it all if her pupil didn't pull through, and in such a deliciously brutal fashion. She'd been utterly transfixed from the first strike as he effortlessly dismantled the ramshackle encampment; a feat she had accomplished so many times it was muscle memory by this point. The Stal were an unexpected surprise, yet one she had encountered before a handful of times. But even she had never had one of them attempt to retaliate on horseback, nor had the pleasure of utterly destroying such a rider so effortlessly. _'As expected my Champion; you are truly full of surprises.'_

Link finished downing the hearty elixir, feeling his body practically ignite at the surge of energy that rushed through him. Even his arrow wounds weren't proving to be a burden as his skin sealed shut. Once the concoction had worked its magic, it left only the simplest nicks and cuts in its wake; not wide enough to have caused bleeding that would attract the elixir to act. Once the Sheikah saw that the potion was finished, she popped the lid of the other vial and poured its yellowish contents onto her hands.

"It's for small cuts; allow me to do the honors." She insisted, her tone strikingly dutiful and…dare he say submissive. Impossible- Her, of all women: submissive? But how else could he describe her slow, methodic, and almost loving application of the oil? Any further thoughts on such a matter were wiped away as he felt her slippery hands placed upon his bare chest. _'How is it that she still has such soft skin?'_

Rola struggled to keep herself composed, even as she started to administer the soothing oil. She had hoped that giving him three challenges would get her at least a bit amorous. But she had not even begun to consider the possibility that her Champion could excel thrice, or demonstrate a means that was beyond even her expectations. Whether it be his swift shots, his cold nerves, or even the way he'd leapt from a blade not even an inch from cutting his manhood… by Hylia was she GUSHING.

With barely-constrained-yet-practiced ease, she massaged his torso, taking special care along the minor nicks that he had earned this night. From there, she worked her way up to his shoulders, giving greater attention to his weary left arm. As she worked on his arms, her breasts pressed against his stomach, letting her nipples rub across his skin where she had not yet lavished. It had been a long time since she'd healed one in such a manner; not since Cado in fact. Not that he was willing to waste a moment thinking of her fool of an ex-husband.

Rola graced every inch of his being with her hands, only stopping to lather more into her palms. From his arms down to his feet, she made sure that all of it was accounted for. When at last she came back up to his stiffening cock, she briefly worshipped it with her tongue before leaving a kiss on the crown and covering it with oil. The sensation of her saliva followed by the slick medicinal aid, made his already solid dick rock-hard.

"You handled that splendidly. I think you deserve your reward, my Champion." Rola explained as she gently placed the vial down and rose to her feet. They were sheltered from the pelting rain underneath this tree, allowing the healing oil to do its work on her pupil's weary body. However Link wasn't willing to wait, and instead opted to pin her and attack the fletcher's exposed neck.

"Ah! S-still eager I see." She hissed as her pupil nipped and grazed her skin. The fletcher let him have his fun; content to let him exert dominance against her…for now at least. By all means he'd proven he was worthy of her submission. But where would be the fun in just GIVING him his reward? She had needs too, after all, and it was always so nice to start with a quick warm-up…

As Link kept up his assault on her sensitive neck, the adopted Shiekah reached down to take his hard cock in her hand and guided it to her needy entrance. Without breaking stride, Link snatched the reins from her and speared her pussy, stretching the walls to accommodate his generous girth. It was no surprise at how smoothly and quickly the two's pelvis' were able to meet; especially considering his hardness and her wetness.

Having been pinned against the tree, Rola opted to let her Hylian partner set the pace, leaving her to mewl and revel in his aggression. Still, she found the arduous stretch between his dick pulling out of her cunt before diving back in to be too long for her tastes. In kind, she opted to bring one of her toned chocolate legs around his back and force him closer to her. _'Much better.'_ She silently declared as the time between his thrusts was halved, along with the distance he would withdraw.

Link had left his place assaulting her neck at her sudden actions, only to be caught by her lips in a searing open-mouth kiss. As before, he fought to penetrate her oral cavern, only to be consistently blocked and denied by her deft tongue. She was all too ready to keep up this infuriating game, until he threw her for a loop by bringing one of his hands from her hips and closing it around her throat. It wasn't enough to constrict her windpipe, but it did give her enough pause to let his persistent tongue finally snake past her and penetrate her mouth.

 _'What a foul trick, my Champion.'_ She silently chided, her mind divided into equal parts shock and approval. He could see this mixed message in her eyes, emboldening him to increase his pace as well as the ferocity of his tongue-lashing. With his plan a success, he brought his hand down from her throat and instead opted to start squeezing her swaying tits. It didn't matter to him that his every act was met with another nail carving into his shoulder; he was certain his assault had rubbed her back raw against the bark of the tree…

They both lost all sense of time as he continued to fuck her against the tree. The moon had long since been hidden by the clouds of the storm, and any possibly pinpricks of light from lanterns or torches had been extinguished shortly after. In the darkness, they rutted without consequence. The only proverbial fire that remained was the one within them; perpetually stoked by the heat of their passion.

At some point Link had been forced to disengage from her mouth, if only to let air back into his needy lungs. In that time, Rola had struck back and had targeted his ears, administering her familiar brand of delightful torture to his ears as she nibbled the pointed tips before occasionally darting her tongue into the canals. Unfortunately for her, her pupil had developed something of an immunity to her assaults on such an area, and it wasn't long before her withdrawal gave him the perfect chance to retaliate in kind. And so she once again claimed one of his firsts; specifically the first time he tongued a woman's ear canal.

 _'What the hell is this woman thinking?!'_ Earwax is DISGUSTING; a pungent taste that he could only faintly connect to the failed dishes he'd slogged down in a pinch. Still, the way he felt her body writhe at his attack, as well as the sweet moans from her lips made him decide to work through the bile and focus on delivering righteous payback to her own ears. His hands had long since abandoned its assault on her tits and instead zeroed in on her erect nipples; pinching and tweaking the hard nubs in a way that felt so painfully good.

Between his assaults on her ears, her nipples, and even the way his dick now rubbed against her g-spot, Rola finally succumbed to her climax with an appropriately toned cry of erotic euphoria. Link meanwhile felt his own release even before her walls constricted his dick and had already shot out two blasts of his spunk even before he thrust into her for the last time. His own roar of primal release joined hers, frightening any nearby animals as well as the hapless horse-bound traveler that was passing nearby and urged her steed faster back to the stable. Momentarily spent, the younger Hylian withdrew from her folds, letting his last shot splatter against the dirt even as it started to harden once again.

Rola sighed in happiness as she felt the mixture of their union sloshing in her womb. It would've been readily obvious that she could be carrying his child, if only the Trio were more merciful. Or better yet; if only she'd been more careful back then… Oh curses, this was NOT the time to be lamenting her past. Deftly, she wiped away the raindrops that were falling on her cheeks, paying little heed to the streams that originated within her pupils. Instead she elected to pay attention to the still-hard totem of desire that was rubbing against her stomach.

Of course he wasn't done. It hardly mattered that the salve she had used had been explicitly tampered to keep its natural sexually potent after-effect; why would someone as young and virile as he need such aid, right? Oh sure the sex was everything she'd been looking for, but to be honest it was NOT what she was planning to top off their night with. No she had something extra special planned for him; one that NO ONE had been able to claim from her.

To be honest, she had been nervous for this, even when the idea first dawned on her as she spotted him resting in her favorite hot spring. Oh sure she had been wistfully hoping that the alarming increase in the frequency of the Blood Moon would give her the best opportunity to draw her favorite pupil further into her world of temptation. She always knew that the time she would be able to bring him into her greatest passion could only be given with the best reward she had to offer. But as time and this wonderful night marched on, it was clear that there was only one thing she could think of to offer her pupil.

"You've made some perfect shots tonight. But you still have one last target." She explained, much to Link's annoyance and curiosity. His discontent caused her to laugh; a soft guffaw of equal parts mirth and allure. "Not to worry; it's right here and you've already got the equipment to manage it." The fletcher promised as she turned and presented her perfect Faronese ass to him. "Strike true, my Champion."

Whatever wilting Link had been suffering was gone as her actions and intent reached his ears. Before his eyes was the rump that he had spent many a restless night pining. Countless wasted loads brought forth by the furtive visions of her gyrating cheeks. He had never been more eager to dive forward than he was now…

…Only for her to stop his advance with a firm palm as she presented the nearly depleted salve to him. "Before you start; would you mind terribly if you'd use the oil?" she timidly asked: a far cry from her usual attitude. Still, Link couldn't help but honor her request and rubbed more of the stuff onto his dick. For added measure, he poured some on her cheeks, causing the fletcher to hiss at the sudden cold before purring as he massaged the oil into her puckered bud. Without any further uses, the Hylian tossed the vial aside and gripped her hips, thrusting his hard-on against her ass cheeks to spread the lubrication further along his pole.

"Ah! Yessss. Just like tha-AT!" she moaned as he pushed his way past her puckered hole and penetrated her rectum. Even with the added lubrication, the Hylian still struggled to push further in until he finally reached as far as he could. Rola bit her lip so hard she started to taste her own blood. There'd be a time for her to let loose and make her lungs as sore and hoarse as her body. It only made sense to save herself for that moment as she struggled to adjust to the sensation of her butt being filled up.

By Hylia her ass was something else. He thought that Prima's virgin rump was the tightest thing he'd ever comfortably plow. Turns out that a woman nearly two decades their senior could not only match that, but also EXCEED it. What could possibly be her secret; was it her regular physical routine, genetics, a lucky draw? IF he wasn't so turned on he could probably spend HOURS contemplating her ass. _'I wonder what it would look like in a pair of tight pants… why is that such a vivid memory?'_ His musings were cut short as his now-impatient mentor snapped at him.

"Take it; my last and most intimate treasure is for you and you alone." Rola hissed, shifting her hips and sending small shudders through both of their bodies. There were the magic words; the ones that would banish any sense of grievance or doubt and leave only the feral call of the wild.

Before she had been pinned to the tree, having the skin of her back be rubbed raw as he fucked her cunt. This time she had gripped her hands firmly on the trunk and planted her feet onto the ground, giving her enough height to have him thrust into her from a perfect horizontal angle. That didn't mean he wouldn't opt to occasionally switch his trajectory. On the contrary, Link seemed to be quite keen and skilled at adjusting his thrusts to push up or down into her. It was during one such thrust down that she felt his crown push the wall of her anal cavity until it impacted with what must surely have been her sealed cunt. Such acts caused her lips to briefly loosen and release some of their union as well as cause her to loose her grip on the bark…

…Only for her pupil to catch her by her shoulders and bring her up to his shoudlers; causing him to take a step back as her raw back rubbed against his oiled chest. _'Déjà vu.'_ He mused as he reached down to secure her thighs and keep her upright. She was heavier than Sophie due to her taught muscles, but Link was still barely winded even as he started to juggle her atop his dick. Before she could protest, he reached his head around her and attacked her neck, bringing his thrusts to a minimum in kind. But little did he realize; Rola didn't like the change in pace, and took it upon herself to mix things up.

The Hylian barely noticed her plan until they were already falling forward, letting out a surprised gasp at her antics. He was so shocked, he released his grip on her thighs and instead gripped onto her hips in a vain attempt to catch her fall. The fletcher briefly winced as she felt her knees and palms get a little scraped, but didn't even consider the notion of tending to such trivial wounds. Nor did she let the sudden weight of her pupil's torso on her back hobble her and instead opted to resume her grinding her rump onto his pelvis, letting him key into join her once again.

She'd wanted to get down like this for some time; rutting as beasts would in the wild. Their earlier antics in the village didn't really give them the room to engage in such a manner, at least not before they'd retreated under the awning to continue their antics out of the rain. But even then, she'd never considered the idea that she'd ever be giving her black cherry to a man her junior, much less in such a manner. As she felt his hands raise up to grope her swaying breasts, she felt her face being slowly lowered until she was practically kissing the mud as every thrust knocked her further and further into ecstasy.

She had no control, and she had NEVER been this turned on.

Link looked down at her face as he drilled her ass. The way she barely seemed to acknowledge the wet dirt caking her cheeks, or the glazed look in her eyes aroused him to double his efforts. He wasn't really sure what it was that was elevating his carnal desire; if it was just the sight of a woman well-fucked, or more specifically, the sight of ROLA in such a plaintive state of submission that caused him to go wild. But regardless he capitalized on the opportunity, as each and every thrust henceforth was payback for each time she taunted him.

 _'One. Two. Three.' Her left hand drew to his crotch, deftly untying the knot that held them up…_

 _Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine.' She brought the dollop of cum up to his face after squeezing his balls…_

 _'TEN. ELEVEN. TWELVE.' She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him back into her lips…_

 _'THIRTEEN' the feelings of her tongue in his ear as she pinned him to the tree…_

 _'FOURTEEN' the way her blue eyes teased him as she drew back and dissolved into the shadows…_

 _'FIFTEEN' he felt her generous breasts press into his stomach as his twofold assault on her clit and anus drenched his face in her juices…_

 _'SIXTEEN' he watched her eyes flutter as he closed his hand around her neck and finally pierced her mouth with his tongue…_

 _'SEVENTEEN'_ he gazed at the sexual stupor on her face, as her mind was as scrambled as her innards…

In most respects, it was a pitiful offering compared to his usual loads. Not that he'd ever get any complaints from Rola as she felt rope after rope of his jizz blast into her rectum. The fletcher felt his wilting cock pop out of her ass; whimpering at its departure, but also content at the two loads sloshing around inside her. She was lost to the world; deaf to the storm, and blind to Link's plight.

Once again he found his thoughts clouded; as if the acts of carnal pleasure were illuminating a new set of memories, distinct from the dozen he had on his Slate. Whoever he was before, it was clear that even then he was not clean of erotic sin. Visions of disheveled hair, the smell of lust, and the cries of maidens pounded through his skull: all without context or clarity. Who were these women; common strumpets and handmaidens, nobles or sisters-in-arms, perhaps even women of the four faiths?

His haphazard musings were dashed as he felt something curl up to him. It didn't take a glance to confirm it was his mentor; tired yet keen to share their modest natural shelter together. The Hylian faintly noted how she had laid her head on his stomach before letting his exhaustion consume him.

She knew he was asleep the moment she wrapped her arms around him. The gentle rumble of his breathing was just further confirmation. Still, she could hardly berate him or levy accusations of being inadequate; Not when she had two thoroughly used and leaking holes as well as a stomach full of his seed from earlier. More than that, she just felt…safe, in his arms; as if they weren't currently in the middle of a monster-infested valley, or near a well-trodden path that saw many travelers on the way to Hateno. No, what lay beyond their little shelter was of no relevance, not when they had each other.

 _'If only I'd known, I would've never bothered to waste time at the kitchen. Not when Rabia plains was so close to us…'_

The last things the fletcher heard was the rhythm of her pupil's heartbeat and the constant patter of rain…

* * *

Link stirred a few hours later. If his instincts were correct, it was nearly five am: sunrise. Sure enough even though the goddess-forsaken rain was still coming down, he could just make out the lightening sky. Better still, it seemed that the clouds were thinning, meaning that the storm should finally pass within a few hours. Not that expected the world to dry before the next shower, but hey; he'd take every chance to climb that he could.

They were still under the tree, still shielded by the rain. Off to the east, he could just make out what must be the sun rising over Mount Lanayru. The Hylian gazed around for any visible signs that they'd been visited in their slumber. Sure enough, his instincts were proven right, as there was nothing of note: not even a passing goat or horse. He felt Rola shift in his arms, causing him to look down at his chocolate goddess.

Despite how often she drove him to his wits end, or put him in harms way for her little twisted games, he just couldn't help but be at ease at her peaceful slumber. The way her disheveled hair framed her face made it easy to doubt her true nature. Even her weathered skin; coated in muscles and scars, did little to diminish her beauty. Absentmindedly, he reached down to softly stroke her face, nearly confident that she wouldn't be in a state to punish his transgression.

"I was wondering when you'd be awake. I'd invite you to watch the sunrise, but I'm sure you can see the damper on that offer." She uttered, all without opening her eyes. Not sure if he was too tired to react, the Hylian resorted to a simple grunt as a response as he withdrew his hand. "You really do seem to have a bad habit about underestimating us Sheikah, Link. Were a cut above the farmers from Hateno, or some primitive beasts." She chided as she finally opened her eyes, revealing her mirth-filled blue pools that made it clear how serious Link should be taking her. _'Same as always, damnable minx.'_

"You took good care of my bow, and gave it a fitting end against worthy prey. I trust you'll want another one?" she asked as her dainty fingers toyed with his chest. It seemed almost trivial to affirm her suspicions, but still he nodded, much to her visible delight. "Very good. You'll find your clothes and other weapons in the ruins on the other side of the swamp. Hopefully I can expect you at my shop by tomorrow for your new bow?" she inquired, almost sounding like she was begging if he didn't know better. Still, he gave her a nod and a wry smile, enjoying the brief kiss she gave in approval before she rose to her feet.

"Mmm, just remember our payment and I'll give you the finest Phrenic Bow you've ever seen." Rola promised, her blue eyes flickering down to his spent cock. The Hylian sighed at her antics, but gave his word that she would get every bit of payment she requested. "I can't wait. I fear this is where we must part; there are still a few more packs to take care of." The fletcher explained as she picked up her own bow and spared him a final smile.

"I'll see you then, Link." And then she was gone, rushing back to the trees to the south. He watched her depart, enjoying the sight of her derriere bouncing along. If he allowed himself to feel brazen, he could almost swear he saw a slight limp in her gait (not that he'd ever suggest such, least of all to her face). Regardless, she was nearly at the treeline when he turned to dash to his own destination.

As she had promised, his gear was nearly stowed away in a ruined corner. True she had neglected to mention the Decayed Guardian that had nearly blasted his ass, but semantics. He winced as he felt another shot go wide over his head as he scrambled to put his trousers back on. At least now he had his Slate back so he could jump away if things were getting too hairy. But with a few dozen Shock Arrows and a refined Serpentine Spear, it seemed only fair to make the plains safer, right?

Maybe stopping at the Dueling Peaks Stable for a rest would be a good idea. It'd take him about half a day to reach Kakariko, and if the spark in her eyes were any indicator, it'd be his last moment of peace for the duration of his stay…


End file.
